The Strom's
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Naruto yang masih belum percaya jika Sasuke mengakhiri jalinan kasih mereka harus menerima kenyataan pahit kembali. Hingga di Sabtu pagi yang cerah Itachi datang membawa sesuatu yang semakin menjungkir balikkan dunia Naruto selamanya. / A-aku datang Su-ke/ Dan, kegelapan abadipun menyambutnya.


**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gendre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku merasakan gunturmu

Badai akan segera datang

Aku merasa hujan ini seperti petir

Dan duniaku jungkir balik karenamu

Aku tidak dapat mengingat

Alasan yang kau katakan malam itu

Kau bilang kau ingin terus berjalan

Disini, aku bertahan

Aku kan membawa kesakitan ini

Ya, aku bisa, aku yakin bisa

Bagaimana dengan cinta kita?

Bagaimana dengan janji kita berdua?

Lalu, bagaimana denganku?

Kau pergi, membawa semua dan meninggalkannku tanpa apapun

Bagaimana denganku?

Bagaimana dengan kisah kita?

Bagaimana denganku?

Kau memotong sayapku dan sekarang aku terjatuh

Bagaimana denganku?

Mengapa kau lebih dingin daripada musim dingin?

Kau kini berubah

Kau tidak terlihat sempurna lagi

Dulu, kau sehangat musim panas

Ku mohon tolong ingatkan aku

Alasan kau ucapkan selamat tinggal

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Storm's**

**By **

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Sosok berambut merah muncul dari balik pintu. Sosok bernama Gaara itu berjalan menghampiri sosok lain yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela.

"Naru" panggil pemuda berambut merah itu

"…."

"Naru" panggil Gaara lagi

"…."

"Naruto"

"…."

Tidak ada respon, sosok yang masih mematung di depan jendela itu sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Gaara jika Naruto tidak merespon panggilannya. Gaara memandang gadis berambut pirang itu. Mata yang sebiru langit musim panas itu kini redup, kelam. Senyum yang selalu bertengger di bibir ranum itu kini tidak ada lagi. Wajah tan itu pun kini sudah tampak tirus dan kusam. Rambut pirang yang dulunya selalu tertata rapi itu kini berantakan. Gaara menghela napas berat. Sampai kapan dirinya melihat Naruto terus begini? Sampai kapan sahabat yang di sayanginya ini seperti ini?

Tanpa disadari oleh Gaara, air mata yang sudah 2 tahun ini ia tahan kini meluncur keluar dari mata beriris jade itu. Dalam diam Gaara menangis, merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menemani sang sahabat di saat sahabatnya membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagai. Gaara merasa terlambat, merasa bersalah karena dirinyalah Naruto jadi seperti ini. Naruto gila ya Naruto gila. Sahabatnya itu gila dan itu karena kesalahannya. Andai saja waktu itu dia tidak meninggalkan Konoha pasti Naruto tidak akan depresi dan berujung gila seperti sekarang ini.

Gaara mendongakkan kepala saat sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Mata jade itu membulat seketika saat tahu siapa yang memegang bahunya.

"N-Naruto" ucapnya

"Kenapa kau menangis Gaara?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Flashback**

Naruto tidak pernah habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya. Dia memang tahu jika semua Uchiha itu keras kepala dan selalu bertindak semaunya sendiri tapi gadis pirang itu juga tahu bahwa kekasihnya si Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah mungkin pergi meninggalkan apartement yang sudah 3 tahun mereka tinggali dan memilih pindah ke apartement yang baru dengan alasan bahwa apartement yang mereka tinggali jauh dari kantornya. Oh, ayolah sudah 3 tahun mereka menempati apartement ini kenapa baru sekarang si pantat ayam itu berkomentar.

"Kau akan pindah sendiri tanpa membawaku?" tanya Naruto sinis

Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan kekasihnya, dia masih terlalu sibuk dengan barang-barangnya yang akan ia bawa ke apartement barunya nanti.

"Suke" panggil Naruto

"…."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dia seakan menulikan pendengarannya.

"Suke" suara Naruto mulai meninggi tapi Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming.

"…."

"Hei, Suke! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu bukan dengan tembok"

"Tanpa ku jawab pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya Naru" ucap Sasuke datar

Sasuke memandang datar kekasihnya itu sedangakan yang dipandang malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin membawaku bersamamu? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" ucap Naruto lirih.

Si bungsu Uchiha itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto, merengkuh sang gadis ke dalam dekapannya. Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto mencoba menenangkan gadisnya yang kini hamper menangis, seketika itu aroma citrus tercium olehnya. Aroma khas Naruto yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Naru"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah sang kekasih.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau memilih pindah ke apartement baru? Apa kau sudah tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku lagi, Suke?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan kepindahanku ini padamu dan kupikir kau sudah mengerti Naru"

"Ta-

Perkataan Naruto terputus karena Sasuke menyelah ucapannya

"Dan aku tak ingin kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak atas keputusanku ini"

Ya, Sasuke memang sudah menjelaskan keputusannya untuk pindah dari apartement mereka seminggu yang lalu. Tapi Naruto merasa dia butuh penjelasan lebih dari 'karena apartement itu lebih dekat dengan kantorku yang baru'. Oh ayolah, insting seorang Naruto mengatakan jika kekasihnya itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan Naruto tidak tahu apa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kepindahan Sasuke ke apartementnya yang baru dan selama itu pula Naruto sangat sulit menghubungi si bungsu itu. Seperti hari ini Naruto sedang berdiri di apartement Sasuke, berulang kali dirinya menekan-nekan bel tapi tetap saja tak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Naruto melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 9 malam, dan sudah dua jam lamanya dia berdiri di depan pintu apartement Sasuke dan kini perutnya sudah berteriak minta di isi. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto meninggalkan apartement Sasuke dan pergi menuju Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto sudah sampai di restoran ramen langganannya setelah memesan seporsi ramen jumbo dia pun mencari tempat duduk dan pilihannya tertuju pada tempat duduk yang berada di pojokan restoran.

Naruto mengetuk-getuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya sampai sebuah pemandangan menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Sasuke berada di restoran yang sama dengan Naruto tapi tunggu dulu, ada seorang gadis pink berada disampingnya bergelayut mesra di lengan Sasuke. Naruto yang merasa cemburu langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Suke?" panggil Naruto

Merasa namanya di panggil Sasuke pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Naruto berdiri di belakangnya sekarang. Sasuke yang sudah dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan wajah stoic andalannya itu memandang Naruto datar.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke dingin

Naruto memandangi kekasihnya itu, hatinya sakit saat nada dingin terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada disini Suke"

"Itu bukan urusanmu" ucap Sasuke datar

Gadis berambut pink yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara

"Apa kau mengenal gadis ini, Sasuke-kun?"

Pandangan Naruto yang tadinya terpusat pada Sasuke kini teralihkan pada gadis yang sedari tadi terus menempel pada kekasihnya itu saat Naruto mendengar panggilan Sasuke dari gadis pink itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto heran

"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Memangnya kenapa?" ucap gadis pink itu

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto "Kenapa kau memanggil Suke dengan sebutan seperti itu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu gadis pirang" ucap gadis itu sengit "Kenapa orang asing sepertimu memanggil Sasuke-kun dengan nama kecilnya seperti itu?"

'Apa dia bilang? Dia bilang aku ini orang asing. Dasar gadis genit tidak tahu diri. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku ini adalah Namikaze Naruto kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke' batin Naruto

"Asal kau tahu saja pinky, aku adalah ke-

"Cukup Naruto!" bentak Sasuke"

Ucapan Naruto terputus karena Sasuke menyela perkataannya dengan membentaknya. Naruto yang tidak pernah menerima bentakan Sasuke membeku di tempat. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah ini padanya. Tapi apa salahnya? Apa kesalahan yang dibuatnya sehingga Sasuke membentaknya seperti ini?

"K-kau membentakku Suke?"

" …."

"Kenapa kau membentakku Suke?"

"…."

"Apa salahku?"

"…."

"Suke! jawab aku."

Suara Naruto dan isakan yang keluar dari bibir ranum itu menarik perhatian pengunjung restoran dan mereka pun menjadi tontonan gratis pengunjung yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan mereka sejak Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan gadis yang bersamanya itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dia malah menepis dengan kasar tangan Naruto yang berada di kemejanya. Naruto yang menerima perlakuan kasar dari kekasihnya itu hanya memandang tidak percaya. Dengan terisak-isakan Naruto bekata

"Kenapa kau kasar begitu padaku Suke?" ucap Naruto lirih

"…."

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan gadis ini?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk gadis yang masih setia merangkul lengan Sasuke

"…."

"Apa keputusanmu untuk pindah dari apartement kita juga karena gadis itu?"

"…."

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Suke?"

"…."

"Suke!"

"Cih, kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa harus bertanya lagi. Dasar bodoh" ucap Sasuke dingin

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan gadis di sebelahnya, menyeretnya keluar dari restoran terkutuk itu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto menghubungi ponsel Sasuke, mengirimnya SMS tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak pernah membalas pesannya. Sejak kejadian seminggu lalu di restoran, Naruto terus menghubungi Sasuke, mencarinya di apartement dan kantornya hanya untuk mengetahui tentang penjelasan dari perkataan si bungsu Uchiha itu tempo hari. Jujur saja Naruto tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke mengkhianati dirinya. Dia yakin sekali jika Sasuke hanya bercanda dan mencoba untuk mengetest seberapa besar cintanya pada si bungsu Uchiha itu. Ya, walaupun dengan cara berpura-pura kencan dengan gadis lain. Naruto yakin itu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mungkin mengkhianati seorang Namikaze Naruto karena dia adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir dari pemuda raven tersebut. Tapi tetap saja dia takut jika apa yang di katakan Sasuke itu benar, dia masih terlalu mencintai pemuda itu. Naruto masih belum siap untuk ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke, bagimanapun juga mereka sudah 5 tahun bersama dan jika itu benar terjadi Sasuke meninggalkannya, mengkhianatinya dengan memilih bersama gadis pink itu mungkin mati adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuknya.

Naruto sedang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya memandang langit malam yang semakin mengingatkanya akan sepasang mata kelam milik Sasuke. Haah, betapa Naruto sangat merindukan sosok itu.

Kringg! Kringg! Kringg!

Suara ponsel Naruto menggema ke penjuru kamarnya. Dengan malas Naruto mengangkatnya. Dahi Naruto berkerut saat Private Number tertulis di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"…."

"Moshi-moshi"

"…."

"Moshi-moshi"

"…."

Emosi Naruto semakin memuncak saat orang yang ada di seberang sana tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menutup telpon i-

"Ini aku"

"S-suke"

"…."

"Apa ini benar kau Suke?"

"Hn"

"Kemana saja kau? Aku menghubungimu tapi kau tak pernah menjawab panggilannku, aku juga datang ke kantormu tapi aku tak pernah bisa bertemu ke denganmu. Setiap aku pergi ke apartementmu, kau juga tidak ada disana dan apartementmu selalu sepi. Oh ya kata tentanggamu kau jarang pulang kesana, apa itu benar Suke? Dan a-aku merindukanmu Suke" ucap Naruto panjang lebar

"…."

"Suke?"

"…."

"Kau masih disana?"

"…."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Suke?"

"Kita putus"

**#Naruto POV**

"Kita putus"

Ya Tuhan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia katakan itu padaku

"Leluconmu tidak lucu, Suke"

"Aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon. Dengar! Aku tidak bisa bersamumu lagi"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersamaku lagi?"

"Sudahlah, aku hanya tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa maksudku"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin jawaban yang seperti itu"

"…."

"Jelaskan! Jelaskan mengapa kau tidak bisa bersamaku lagi?" suaraku mulai meninggi

Kau tidak menjawab dan tangisku mulai pecah. Aku takut, aku takut apa yang menjadi ketakutanku selama ini menjadi kenyataan.

"Jawab Suke!"

"Aku mencintai orang lain"

Kalimat itu adalah kalimatyang paling aku takutkan. Ya, Tuhan mengapa harus begini?

"Hahaha… Kau mencintai orang lain? Siapa? Apa si pinky brengsek itu?

Aku berusaha tertawa, tertawa pilu tepatnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan tangisku yang semakin lama semakin terdengar kencang.

"Ya, aku mencintai gadis pinky itu karena itu jangan menggangguku lagi"

Tut…. Tut… tut…

Suara telepon diputus, pertanda pembicaraan ini telah berakhir. Ya, Tuhan. Benarkah ini apa yang ia katakan itu? Mimpikah ini Tuhan?

Aku menangis dalam diam. Menumpahkan semua emosiku, dadaku sesak, aku terisak-isak dalam gelap malam. Bahuku naik turun menandakan betapa sakitnya aku saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentangmu sejak pembicaran kita di telepon tempo hari. Musim pun telah berganti dan tepat di pertengahan musim gugur setelah setahun kepergianmu. Aku menemukannmu, menemukan orang yang kucintai. Bahkan, aku pikir rasa cinta untukmu itu masih ada.

Ah! Menyedihkan sekali. Ketika kau memutuskan hubungan denganku. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu dan berharap suatu saat nanti kau akan bersamaku lagi.

Setiap malam aku selalu pergi ke tempat dimana kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Merayakan ulang tahunmu, itupun aku masih melakukannya. Pergi ke bioskop setiap akhir pecan. Memberi makan burung-burung merpati di taman kota setiap sore. Melalukan kegiatan yang pernah kulakukan bersamamu.

Aku gila. Aku merasa bodoh mencintai orang sepertimu. Aku buta karena cintaku padamu. Tapi, bukankah cinta itu buta? Bukankah cinta membutakan orang yang jatuh kepadanya? Bukankah cinta memang gila. Gila karena logika tak akan bisa sejalan dengan perasaan.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Pantulan seorang gadis yang tak peduli dengan semua yang orang-orang katakan. Orang-orang yang mengatakan aku bodoh.

"Bodohkah aku yang mencintai anak manusia sepertimu?"

"Bodohkah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?"

Aku masih setia mencintaimu. Masih setia bertahan untuk menunggumu. Masih sangat kuat untuk mencarimu. Aku merindukanmu, merindukan hangatnya pelukmu, lembutnya belaimu. Aku merindukan segalanya tentangmu. Matamu, rambutmu, suaramu, sentuhanmu, senyummu dan ciumanmu.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu Suke"

**#Naruto POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Normal POV**

Setahun sejak kepergian Sasuke, Naruto menjadi pribadi yang suka menyendiri. Dia tidak mau makan, tidak mau di kunjungi siapapun dan hari-harinya hanya di habiskan dengan duduk di depan jendela kamarnya. Entah apa yang ia pandangi dari balik jendela kamarnya itu. Sahabat-sahabatnya pun sudah berusaha untuk berkomunikasi dengan Naruto tapi dia lebih memilih diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran dan dunianya sendiri tidak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Hingga di Sabtu pagi kedatangan Itachi kakak kandung Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali ke dunia nayatanya. Itachi yang datang ke kediaman Naruto dengan sebuah amplop coklat yang Sasuke titipkan melalui si sulung Uchiha itu untuk Naruto.

"Sasuke menitipkan ini padaku untukmu, Naru-chan" ucap Itachi

"Apa ini Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau membukanya, Naru-chan"

Naruto membukan amplop coklat itu mengeluarkan isi yang ada di dalamnya. Lima lembar photo dirinya dengan Sasuke. Photo pertama saat dia dan Sasuke berada di taman bermain, itu adalah kencan pertama mereka. Photo kedua dan ketiga adalah saat festival kembang apai yang diambil dua tahun lalu. Disana Sasuke terlihat gagah dengan Naruto yang memeluk lengannya, mereka sangat bahagia saat itu. Photo keempat adalah photo Naruto sendiri dengan menara Eiffel sebagai latarnya. Ah! Betapa dia sangat merindukan saat-saat itu. Dan photo yang terakhir adalah photo Sasuke sendiri. Didalam photo itu Sasuke terlihat kurus, rambutnya tak sehitam biasanya, matanya juga tak sekelam seingat yang Naruto tahu. Wajah seputih porselen itu pun tampak tirus dan kusam. Naruto memicingkan matanya, mengingat-ingat kapan photo ini di ambil. Seingatnya wajah Sasuke tidak sepucat ini saat terakhir dia bertemu dengannya.

"Apa ini gambar Suke, Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk photo Sasuke yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Itachi.

"Aku tidak yakin ini Suke, dia tampak berbeda sekali disini"

Itachi hanya tersenyum miris pasalnya dia tahu kenapa adik laki-lakinya itu tampak berbeda sekali di photo itu.

'Naru, aku tidak yakin kau akan tegar setelah tahu yang sebenarnya' batin Itachi

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze, sebenarnya Itachi tidak sanggup untuk menyampaikan hal ini pada Naruto. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Naruto berhak tahu hal yang sudah dia dan keluarganya tutupi selama setahun ini. Itachi memijit pangkal hidungnya, saat ini kepalanya sakit sekali. Memikirkan hal ini membuatnya nyaris gila.

'Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Ototou' batin Itachi lagi

Naruto sedang memandangi photo Sasuke saat sebuah surat jatuh kepangkuannya. Naruto mengambil surat itu. Membukanya dan dia menyadari bahwa surat itu adalah surat yang di tulis oleh Sasuke. Ya, dia sangat mengenal tulisan tangan Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii" panggil Naruto

"I-iya, ada apa Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi

"Apa surat ini juga untukku, Itachi-nii?"

"S-surat?" tanya Itachi heran

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Dahi Itachi tampak berkerut, dia tidak tahu jika Sasuke juga menaruh surat di amplop coklat itu.

"Apa kau yakin itu surat dari Sasuke, Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi lagi

"Ya, aku sangat yakin Itachi-nii. Aku kenal sekali dengan tulisan tangan Sasuke" jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu buka dan bacalah isi surat itu, Naru-chan" perintah Itachi yang kemudian dipatuhi oleh Naruto.

Naruto membuka surat dari Sasuke dan kemudian membacanya sedangkan Itachi mendengarkan isi surat yang dibaca oleh Naruto tersebut dengan seksama. Dia juga penasaran dengan isi surat yang tulis oleh ototounya itu.

Untuk Namikaze Naruto,

Saat kau membaca surat ini, disaat itu pula aku sudah tidak ada disisimu lagi. Maafkan atas semua kesalahanku padamu. Maafkan juga karena aku telah berbohong dan mengatakan aku mencintai orang lain. Sesungguhnya tidak ada orang lain yang pantas aku cintai selain kau, Naru. Aku hanya bingung waktu itu. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepadamu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, tapi itu harus. Dengan terpaksa menelponmu, padahal saat itu aku ingin menemuimu. Tapi, aku urungkan niatku itu. Aku takut kau akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya dan aku takut bila kau menangis. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis.

Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku malam itu?

Memutuskan hubungan denganmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai orang lain itu sangat menyiksaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku orang yang kau anggap sebagai malaikat di hidupmu membuatmu terluka.

Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang, seolah-olah aku memang tidak mencintaimu lagi agar kau percaya dan menjauh dariku. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil kau menjauh dariku untuk selamanya. Aku senang sekaligus sedih. Aku senang karena kau tidak perlu melihat dan mengantarku menuju gerbang kematian dan sedih karena di sisa-sisa hidupku kau orang yang kusayangi tidak dapat menemaniku.

Minggu pertama tanpamu sangat menyiksaku. Tapi, aku dapat melaluinya, awalnya memang sulit karena aku sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan adanya hadirmu. Aku merindukanmu, Naru sangat merindukanmu.

Kau tahu apa yang membuatku menjauh darimu?

Penyakit itu muncul di awal musim dingin lalu saat aku berkunjung ke rumah kaa-san dan tou-san. Aku tidak tahu mengapa hidungku mengeluarkan darah. Aku pikir mungkin itu karena efek cuaca ekstrim yang melanda Konoha waktu itu. Darh pun mulai berhenti mengalir dari hidungku tapi setelah itu aku mengalami nyeri hebat di tulang dan persendianku yang menyebabkan aku tak sadarakan diri. Aniki membawaku ke Rumah Sakit dan saat itu semua kebahagianku hilang Naru. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Tou-san dan Kaa-san dengan dokter yang merawatku. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku mengidap kanker. Ya, penyakit mematikan itu bersarang di tubuhku.

Aku tidak peduli dengan penyakit dan hidupku yang tidak lama lagi. Aku hanya peduli denganmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku menceritakan kematianku sendiri pada dirimu? Apa yang terjadi bila kau tahu? Apakah kau akan menangis seperti Kaa-san? Ah! Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Aku tidak ingin kau menangisiku. Aku tidak ingin kau bersama orang sekarat sepetiku. Kau layak bahagia walau tanpa aku, Naru.

Hei, kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya di kemoterapi itu sayang?

Sakit sekali, begitu sakitnya sampai aku berharap Tuhan memanggilku lebih cepat. Setelah kemoterapi selesai aku harus menahan mual yang sangat hebat, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Perutku seperti di tinju saja. Tidak hanya itu, terkadang aku mengalami kesulitan untuk bernapas, rasanya sesak sekali.

Aku takut mati, aku takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan dirimu lagi. Walaupun kau tahu aku akan dipanggil juga kan? Cepat atau lambat semua masalah waktu saja.

Haah, sepertinya waktuku sudah tiba Naru.

Percayalah, walaupun ragaku tak bersamamu tapi cintaku akan selalu melekat di hatimu. Maafkan aku karenaa aku pergi tanpa berpamitan dahulu denganmu. Maaf, karena sebelum aku pergi aku membuatmu menangis dan tidak sempat membuatmu bahagia.

Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan baik-baik saja. Tetaplah hidup demi aku, Naru. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Jika kau merindukan aku, lihat saja langit malam. Aku akan melihatmu dari sana.

Jaga dirimu baik-baik.

Aishiteru, Naru.

Sayounara

Yang mencintaimu,

Uchiha Sasuke

Itachi memeluk tubuh Naruto yang hampir ambruk ke lantai. Gadis berparas cantik itu kini menangis dalam pelukan Itachi, membuat para maid di kediaman itu berhamburan untuk menghampiri nona mereka. Minato dan Kushina yang baru saja pulang langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu saat mendengar suara teriakan Naruto.

"Suke" ucap Naruto lirih

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Suke?"

Air mata Naruto mengalir deras membasahi wajah tan itu. Naruto berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke sesekali dia tertawa kemudian menangis sambil menggumamkan nama Sasuke. Begitu seterus hingga Naruto ambruk dan di larikan ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah, setelah hari itu Naruto bagikan seonggok tubuh tanpa jiwa. Dia menganggap Sasuke masih ada di dunia. Melamun dan memandangi langit malam adalah hal yang setiap hari ia lakukan. Naruto tidak mau makan sehingga tubuhnya menjadi kurus.

Naruto hanya berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya memandang langit gelap yang selalu menjadi kegiatannya setiap malam. Gaara baru saja pulang beberapa menit lalu meninggalkan Naruto dalam kesepiannya lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Naruto

Bening-bening kristal meluncur keluar dari mata beriris sapphire itu. Naruto memeluk lengannya, dia merasa hampa sejak kepergian Sasuke. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, di langkahkannya kaki jenjang itu menuju kamar mandi. Di nyalakannya shower dan seketika itu air mengguyur tubuhnya yang hanya berlapiskan kemeja putih kebesaran. Naruto terduduk di lantai. Tangan tan itu mendekap kedua kakinya. Ditumpahknnya tangisnya itu. Di dalam sepi Naruto menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menangisi nasib cintanya yang berakhir menyedihkan. Merutuki Tuhan yang dengan tega memberikan cobaan ini kepadanya.

Naruto bangkit mengambil pisau yang berada di dekat westafel. Dia sudah memutuskannya, ia akan menyusul Sasuke. Ya, dia akan menyusul pemuda raven itu. Naruto menyayat pergelangan tangannya dan seketika itu darah mengalir mengotori lantai dan kemejanya. Naruto membaringkan dirinya di atas lantai yang dingin, menunggu malaikat kematian untuk menjemputnya. Naruto meremas dadanya, dia merasa sulit untuk bernapas. Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk dia pergi. Naruto tidak akan sanggup lebih lama lagi di dunia tanpa adanya Sasuke dan seperti janjinya waktu itu jika Sasuke pergi ia juga akan ikut pergi.

"A-aku datang Su-ke" ucapnya hampir tak terdengar

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan kegelapan abadi pun menyambutnya.

The End

Pojok Suara :

Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga. Bagaimana? Apa tidak bagus? Sepertinya iya. Maaf jika tidak bagus. Saya sudah berjuang untuk menyelesaikannya.

Cerita ini sebenarnya sangat klasik sekali, tapi entah mengapa saya suka sekali dengan alur cerita yang seperti ini. Saya suka dengan cerita yang berakhir dengan derai air mata. Karena itu saya memutuskan untuk membuat Sasuke mati disini dan meninggalkan Naruto tenggelam dalam lautan kesedihan.

Alur cerita yang sangat cepat mungkin membuat pembaca mengkerutkan dahi dan kesulitan untuk memahaminya tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Saya author baru dan kosa kata yang saya miliki masih sangat sedikit.

Hontou ni gomenasai.

Dan untuk pembaca yang bingung dengan Gaara yang menangis saat melihat kondisi Naruto dan dirinya yang merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

Ini penjelasaanya : sebenarnya sebelum Sasuke meninggal dia sempat bertemu dengan Gaara. Sasuke meminta Gaara untuk menjaga Naruto saat dia sudah tidak ada lagi. Gaara yang bingung pun akhirnya bertanya kenapa dia harus menjaga Naruto dan mau kemana perginya Sasuke sampai harus menyuruh dirinya untuk menjaga Naruto. Setelah tahu kondisi Sasuke, akhirnya Gaara berjanji pada Sasuke untuk menjaga Naruto saat pemuda raven itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia. Tapi, karena ada urusan yang mengharuskan Gaara untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha akhirnya dia pergi tanpa tahu saat dirinya pergi Naruto mengalami depresi berat karena kehilangan Sasuke. Nah, karena itulah Gaara menyalakan dirinya sendiri atas gilanya Naruto serta tidak dapat menepati janjinya pada Sasuke.

Begitulah penjelasannya.

Oke, akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Mind to Review?


End file.
